mtveyecandyfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Eye Candy premiered on MTV on Monday, 12th January, 2015. It airs Mondays at 10/9pm CST. Premise Eye Candy centers on tech genius Lindy, a 21-year-old woman who is persuaded by her roommate, Sophia (Kiersey Clemons), to begin online dating. Unfortunately, she begins to suspect that one of her suitors might be a deadly cyber stalker. She teams up with her friends, a band of hackers, to solve the murders he committed while unleashing her own style of justice on the streets of New York City in an attempt to find her sister, Sara (Jordyn DiNatale), who has gone missing. Episodes Deaths Cast and characters Main *Victoria Justice as Lindy Sampson *Casey Deidrick as Detective Tommy Calligan *Harvey Guillen as George Reyes *Kiersey Clemons as Sophia Preston *John Garet Stoker as Connor North Recurring *Ryan Cooper as Jake Bolin *Melanie Nicholls-King as Catherine Shaw *Eric Sheffer Stevens as Hamish Stone *Marcus Callender as Detective Marco Yeager *Rachel Kenney as Detective Pascal *Nils Lawton as Reiss Hennesy Guest *Daniel Lissing as Ben Miller *Jordyn DiNatale as Sara Sampson *Peter Mark Kendall as Bubonic *Taylor Rose as Amy Bryant *Daniel Flaherty as Max Jenner *Erica Sweaney as Julia Becker *Ted Sutherland as Jeremy *Erin Wilhelmi as Erika Williams Media Promotional photos, teasers Trailers Eye Candy Official Trailer MTV Eye Candy 'A Little Insane' Official Spot MTV Eye Candy 'Delete' Official Teaser MTV Eye Candy Official Supertease MTV Eye Candy Official Inside Look MTV Eye Candy 'Come and Get Me' Behind the Scenes MTV Eye Candy 'Come And Get Me' Official Spot MTV Eye Candy 'Come and Get Me' Official Teaser MTV Eye Candy 'Share' Official Teaser MTV Music Main article: Music. Production and development Production began on September 15, 2014,"Timeline Photos - Victoria Justice - Facebook". facebook.com. and ended on December 20, 2014,"Instagram". Instagram. in Brooklyn, New York City. Christian Taylor explained during the interview that he had a specific structure for how the 10-episode season would play out: The first three episodes center around the main serial killer, setting up their story and pointing Lindy in a singular direction. Episodes 4-7 act more as standalone cases, resembling more to a CSI story of the week episode; the final three episodes revert back to the original serial killer focus.Brook Wentz. "Victoria Justice discusses 'Eye Candy' and drops teasers for upcoming episodes". Hypable. Trivia *Every episode has an abbreviation as its title. Spoilers *Ben will be returning in a flashback episode that's supposed to give more information about Ben and Lindy's relationship, as well as how Tommy is tied in. *Really creepy locations will be appearing in the last two episodes. *George is not the killer. *The Hunter will be revealed by the finale."Twitter". Twitter. *Lindy's dad has a significance in the series, though he may not be as significant in the first season.Brook Wentz. "Harvey Guillen looks into the mind of the 'Eye Candy' killer" . Hypable. *The Hunter may have an oversensitivity to being lied to due to being lied to too much in the past, and it may now be showing up in his victims. *The Hunter may or may not have been on screen yet."Twitter". Twitter."Twitter". Twitter. *Sara is alive."Instagram". Instagram. Category:Seasons Category:Eye Candy